


Cold Waters

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort/Angst, Doc saving Grian, Hypothermia, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Winter, elytra breaking midflight, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Iskall and Doc team up to kill Grian, but Grians' elytra breaks mid flight and Doc tries to save him.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Cold Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I know I liked the idea.

"So you're telling me Doc and Iskall have both come trying to kill you twice?" Mumbo asked as he and Grian sat atop one of the giant towers.

"Yeah, and each time they fail. It's always something else that kills them."

"Like?"

"Uh, kinetic energy or falling from a high place. Doc once got shot by a skeleton." Grian chuckled.

"Hey G." A certain swede said behind the two.

"Iskall, Doc. Nice to see you again." Grian said standing up. Doc readied his trident, Grian leaned over to Mumbo and handed him his phone, "Watch my body cam." He said then turning back to Iskall and Doc and slowly began walking backwards. "Okay, let's go." He jumped off the edge head first, he spread his arms out then smirked as he saw Iskall and Doc beside him. Grian pulled up at the last second, Iskall failing to do so dying from fall damage, Doc following Grian's lead.

"Well someones' gotten smart now haven't they?" Grian shouted towards Doc. He heard him let out a huff as he shot his trident at him, Grian did a triple barrel roll to dodge it and getting behind Doc.

"Where'd you learn that?" Doc shouted. "Practice!" Grian shouted back, lighting three more fireworks and dodging Doc. Grian then double-backed at a corner and flew near his base. Only until he realized he wasn't flying anymore did he start screaming.

"Oh no! NO NO NO!" Grian fell in the ice cold waters, Doc hadn't seen it but he flew down to teh bottom layer on the outside of his base where Mumbo met him.

"Where'd he go?" Doc asked a panicked Mumbo, "He fell in the ocean, he's gonna get hypothermia if we don't get him out of there." Mumbo said frantically looking in the water.

Doc saw something trying to swim up, "Oh for the love of.." and he jumped in the water to get to the figure. As he got close he realized that Grian's leg got caught on a piece of kelp on his way up. Doc proceeded to cut the kelp and grab Grian and to the surface where Mumbo helped them both out.

Grian was shivering beyond belief clinging onto Doc for dear life. 

"Is he okay?" Mumbo asked quickly.

"He's gonna freeze to death if we don't get him out of these clothes. Come on." Doc replied picking Grian up bridal style and flying down into the bottom layer.

"Grab blankets and alert the server." Doc said putting Grian on a nearby bed and taking off his wet sweater. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried him off.

_< MumboJumbo> Hate to alarm everyone, but Grian fell in the cold ocean after his elytra broke_

_< Xisuma> What was he doing?_

_< Iskall85> Getting away from Doc and I, I'm on my way Mumbo_

_< Renthedog> I live in the tropicals can you bring him here?_

_< MumboJumbo> Nope, Docs currently helping him right now, anyone who can help PLEASE COME TO GRIAN'S BASE._

Mumbo then put his communicator away and grabbed extra blankets to help the shivering Grian.

"What if we take him into the nether?" Mumbo suggested.

"He'll go into shock, the extreme heat from the nether versus the cold of the over world could end up being to much for his body at the moment." Doc said wrapping Grian in another blanket. "Does he have netherrack in here?"

"I mean, it's Grian, he's bound to have some somewhere." Mumbo said opening the first shulker box and finding some immediately. "Well that's convenient." Mumbo then walked over to where Grian was, placing down the netherrack near him and lighting it on fire. Xisuma and Iskall flew in not too much longer and asked how everything was going.

"He's out of it but he's okay." Doc said softly.

"Good, we'll all stay and watch over him." Xisuma said glaring at Iskall and Doc. "So why did you decide to jump in and save him Doc? I mean you were just trying to kill him with Iskall." Xisuma asked. Doc smirked, "I may have teamed with Iskall, but Grian is still my friend, even though we may have been on opposite sides of the war."

"Uh, speaking of war, did someone grab my gear that dropped?" Iskall asked.

"Yeah, it's in the chest in the area where you died stupidly." Mumbo chuckled.

"Hey!"

"It's true." Mumbo and Doc said laughing.

"What happened?"

"Watch." Mumbo said pulling out Grian's phone for his body cam.

"Okay wow, if you can't take the flight don't chase the bird Iskall." Xisuma said laughing, "Clip that and send it to me." 

"Gladly."

"Mumbo, don't you dare."

It was too late, Mumbo already did it, "Oops." he chuckled, but quickly stopped when they heard Grian groaning. Grians' breath shook as he woke.

"Hey G, take it easy." Mumbo said softly, putting his hand on his and gripping it slightly.

"I'll be okay." He managed to get out. "But void am I cold. Haha." 

"What even happened G?" Xisuma asked.

"Elytra broke mid-flight. Uh... Oh! Doc!"

"Yeah man?"

"Thanks for the save. I owe you one."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism only please! :)
> 
> EDITS HAVE BEEN MADE... Just not spelling edits...


End file.
